


He Delivers For You

by DamnGina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Jockey Steve, Darcy is an adorable shit, Deliver that package., F/M, Give her the gold(en) package, M/M, Popcorn, Secret Relationship, UPS man Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnGina/pseuds/DamnGina
Summary: Steve Rogers is Darcy Lewis's favorite coffee jockey in town and she practically lives in his little coffee shop. Bucky Barnes is the UPS man that works the route Steve's shop is on. The guys flirt awkwardly and often and it is Darcy's new favorite show as she hides from her responsibility as a wedding planner. If only she could get Steve to stock popcorn for the show.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	He Delivers For You

“Darcy, it’s almost nine, I gotta close up in like ten minutes," her favorite, barista, Steve Rogers was whining at her to go home, again. Like the 4th night this week. 

“Just leave the key, I’ll lock up behind me," she offered, "Brooklyn Brew is my second home, after all."

“Yeah and I come in to open at 4am and I’ll have no coffee, the scones in the fridge for tomorrow will be gone and you’ll be snoring louder than a freight train, sleeping on the prep table. We tried this last month. Go home, sweetheart.”

Darcy stomped her foot and stuck out her tongue at him, “I do not snore!”, she grabbed her laptop, purse and jacket, “And for the record, I wasn’t the one who ate the scones. Jacques did.”

Steve put his hands on his hips, “You’re right, you don’t snore, that must have been the ‘L’ train and who the hell is Jacques? You let some guy in here after I left?”

“Yeah, like I can just pick up a random hottie, bring him back here and bang him on the cash register then feed him your scones. Seriously, Stevie, you left them on the counter and that cat that patrols the neighborhood came in the delivery window and walked all over them, and bit a few so I tossed them and then put him out. Didn’t want you getting violations from the city.”

“Oh,shit. Sorry, Darce I…” the bell over the door rang and Sexy McDelivery man came through backwards pulling a dolly of supply boxes.

“Thank goodness you’re still here. This was supposed to be delivered this morning.The fellas loading the trucks left it on the dock and I just had to get it to you. Want you to have what you need. Oh,hey Darcy, how goes the wedding planner business?," Bucky Barnes, sexiest delivery driver ever stood there in his brown uniform shorts, wiping sweat from his brow with a hankie.

“It goes. How’s delivering people’s 3am, drunk, online shopping orders?" she bounced a little on her toes. 

“Got a kiss on the cheek today from some lady. Said I brought her her new boyfriend, she was super excited. Where do you want this stuff, Steve? It’s kinda heavy, I’ll pull it around back and put it the right place for you, if you want.”

Steve sputtered and turned so red, “Follow me to the storeroom, if ya want.”

Under her breath, Darcy whispered, “He wants, he wants. Hell, I want”, Louder this time, “See ya in the morning Steve!”

“Sure Darcy, see ya.”

They were so cute with the flirting and half baked innuendos. It was her favorite show to watch. If only she could convince Steve to stock popcorn but he insisted a coffee shop had no reason to keep that kind of snack on hand. It was like he didn’t know her at all if he didn’t realize her voyeurism kink was in full swing when he and Bucky flirted like a bad anime.

* * *

“Darcy, do you ever actually get any work done?” Steve asked as he filled her cup for the third time, “Don’t get me wrong, you’re my favorite customer , but you buy one cup of coffee and I refill it all day long.”

“That’s because you adore me, Rogers."

“I do but you’re bad for business, sweetheart.”

Bucky pushed the door open with a wave, “You should get her to sign a lease if she’s going to live here. Hey Stevie, Darcy. She giving you hell, today, Rogers?”

“When isn’t she? You have the baking supplies I ordered?”

Bucky pushed his hair out of his eyes, “I got something for you and I think I have your baking supplies.”

Darcy reached into her bag and pulled out her cheddar popcorn, noshing on it as she watched the trainwreck in front of her. They so needed to kiss already. 

“Bucky, are you the only one who likes to deliver to Steve’s?”

“It’s my route, won’t let the other fellas take it from me. Got a couple of customers I like a lot.”

“You’re adorable,Barnes, real adorable”, Darcy teased.

He pointed his finger at her, “Don’t you have some work to do?”

She ran a finger across her laptop, “I am. Self employed.”

“So, umm, you wanna pull that load you’ve got and follow me to the back?”

Darcy threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth as they walked away, “He’s got a load for you, Stevie, and totally wants to give it to you from the back.”

“Hey, uh, Darce. If any customers come in while I’m doing packing away this shipment, can you ring them up for me? I know you’ve seen me do it enough.”

“Sure thing, Steve-O. How much do you pay an hour?”

“Darcy! Help the man out, princess”, Bucky cajoled. 

“Fine, if anyone deserves free labor, it’s Steve.”

Darcy, nothing associated with you is free.”

An hour passed and they still hadn’t come back out of the stock room. Darcy was oh so tempted to go see what they were doing but damn customers kept coming. She lost track of how many cups of coffee she poured or pastries she served but the register was full of money. That would make Steve happy. 

As she put on more coffee and pulled the scones out of the oven, the door to the stock room opened and she saw Steve shyly give Bucky a kiss on the cheek. Bucky blushed and held onto his dolly.

“Guess I better get back to work. See you later, Stevie. I’ll borrow a truck and help you move your stuff tonight.”

“Okay, babe," Steve pinked up like a school boy. 

“See ya ‘round, Darce”, Bucky waved as he left.

Darcy grinned at Steve, “That was fast! You don’t fuck around, do you, Rogers?”

“Darcy, Bucky and I have been dating for months. We just decided it would be easier for us both to live together. His place is cheaper than mine. It just makes sense.”

Darcy grinned, “Fucking adorable, Steve. So, are you going to need help packing or anything? I offer my services.”

“Stick around, I may take you up on that offer. Now, let’s go count out your drawer. If you come up short, I may have to punish you.”

Darcy wagged her eyebrows, “Like a spanking?”

“Darcy, you know that wouldn’t be any kind of punishment for you. No, I’d only serve you decaf for the foreseeable future.”

Darcy hissed, “Evil bastard!"

* * *

  
  


“If you could put the books into boxes, I think I can handle the big stuff. Bucky will be here soon and we can load the truck”, Steve said as he handed her a stack of boxes and tape.

“Any particular order?”, Darcy scanned his shelves, “Dude, Twilight? All the 50 shades but no Harry Potter? What the hell Steve? You studying to trick clumsy dumbasses into kinky fuckery, Rogers? BDSM for dummies?”, Darcy had to jump aside to avoid the pillow he threw at her head. 

“Just pack the box and stop giving me a hard time.”

“I don’t give you a hard time, Bucky does.”

Bucky laughed as he stepped through the threshold of the open door, “I sure do. Hey, baby," he kissed Steve on the corner of his mouth, “Got Darce working for free all day, huh?”

“She owes me, for all the free coffee she drinks.”

“Hey, I made you almost a grand while you were getting your shoes shined”, Darcy threw the pillow back at him.

Bucky grabbed the pillow and hit her in the back of the head playfully, “And tomorrow, you can make two grand.”

“No way. I have work to do for Bridezilla.”

“Did you hear that,Stevie? She’s gonna pretend she has work to do, again.”

Bucky never knew what hit when the little thing launched herself and him and began to tickle him all over, “Come help me give your boyfriend a little payback.”

“No, no. Mercy.”, Bucky fake begged.

“There is no mercy with Darcy, just shenanigans and shenanigans only come with pain. Are you ready for your?," Steve said as he stuck out his tongue at the duo. 

Bucky threw the pillow at Steve, "Man, shut up!"


End file.
